


The one time Stiles was late to an interview

by Fox_Pause



Series: Tumblr prompts! [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Derek and Stiles have kids, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, ITS NOT DEREK'S MOM, Kid Fic, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Multi, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Stiles is a dad, The Hale Fire, The Wiggles - Freeform, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, derek is a dad, it happened, prompt, sterek, the kids name is Talia, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Pause/pseuds/Fox_Pause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles forgets about his job interview and interrupts Derek's class to give him their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one time Stiles was late to an interview

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt:  
> Professor Derek teaching a class when Stiles unexpectedly drops by with their daughter (age 2-4) because he has a job interview he forgot about. *bonus* if they're engaged

Stiles is standing at the kitchen counter, making a lazy breakfast when he notices a new email pop into his spam file. Stiles, being Stiles, gets distracted and begins looking through his inbox, discarding some of the older emails. When he's deleted approximately 100 emails, all proclaiming he's the 'jackpot winner' of their newest offer, he stumbles upon one sent by the local police department close to a month ago. 

- 

 **Dear Mr. Stiles Stillinski,**  

 **We are proud to be writing to you today to say** **that you have passed our initial screening** **and have been selected from  a small group** **of applicants** **for an interview on the 17th of January at 9:10am. We look forward to seeing you there.**  

 **Kind regards,**  

 **Los Angeles police department.**  

- 

Shit. That's today's date. 

He rushes into the master bedroom, breakfast forgotten on the kitchen bench. He whips past Talia so quickly she spins in a little circle, changing into his business attire with a speed before unknown to man.  "Fuckidy fuck, I'm so late." He pulls on one batman sock. "They'll fire me before I even get the job." 

Talia, their four year old daughter gasps as she enters the room, hands covering her mouth, eyes twinkling behind them. "You said a bad word."  

Stiles finishes adjusting his vest, running a smooth palm over the rumples. It doesn't quite work, but he doesn't have time to iron out the wrinkles. It'll just have to do. He turns towards his pouting daughter, kneeling in front of her. "Talia, hun. Daddy's very, very sorry." He makes sure to put on this best puppy eyes and wraps her up in a hug, scooping a squealing Talia into his arms easily. "Let's not tell pa, ok?" She hugs him back immediately, burying her head in his chest, nodding into his suit.  

He looks at his watch. **8:45**. Shit. 

He gently sets her on the ground, rushing around their small townhouse in a flurry, zipping from room to room in a wild goose chase for his shoes and socks. Talia follows closely behind, every now and then packing a toy into his briefcase so he doesn’t get too nervous in his interview. Stiles doesn’t have the heart to take them out. When they have one measly item left to locate, she tugs gently on his suit pants "daddy?" . He pauses his search for his shoe -which he's certain he saw just a minute ago, and turns to his daughter. "Yes honey?"  

"I'm hungry" She pulls up her pink tank top and pats her belly, giving Stiles her own version of puppy eyes. (Her's are way better, but don't tell Stiles I said so) 

He forces himself not to sigh. That's the thing with werewolves. They're always hungry. Sprinting into the kitchen, he grabs his half concocted sandwich, dropping it into Talia's hands on the way past.  

- 

Five minutes later and they're finally -FINALLY- in the car. Talia's securely strapped into her booster seat, bunny toy clutched firmly in her hands, singing along to the wiggles CD that's been in the car for gods knows how long. Stiles may drive a little faster than necessary, but he needs to find somewhere to leave Talia for a few hours.  

First he drives to their local Day care, 'care for kiddies'. From the outside it looks nice -clean, but not _too_ clean. Talia couldn't disagree more ("But Daddy, its not pink!"). Almost as soon as he steps foot inside, Talia begins growling and flashing her eyes at the other kids, much to Stiles' dismay. Stiles begins flailing around, grabbing Talia and scalding her lightly. All in all, they were only in there for around 10 seconds. Stiles likes to think it's efficient. When they're back in the car, he contemplates calling his dad or Melissa. That is, until he realizes that they are, in fact, still on their honeymoon in the Bahamas. God Damnit. Although, in truth, Stiles couldn’t be happier for the two (hopefully he and Derek can follow in their shoes).For some reason, when Derek and Stiles were planning their wedding they decided upon a spring wedding in god knows where, and Stiles still has to wait 3 months until he's finally getting married to the love of his life. Talia brings his mind back to the present with a shrill that he thinks was supposed to match the tigers roar in (his all-time favorite) 'tiger tiger' song. He runs through the mental list of people he could possibly leave a clingy, werewolf four year old with. Surprisingly, it's not too long. 

Erica's at work. Boyd's at the shop, Jackson's in England with Lydia and Scott's busy at the Clinic. In short, he's way up shit creek. 

He looks at Talia in the rearview mirror, who's rolling her hands to the 'mash potatoes' song. "Guess Daddy's just gonna have to deal." with the push of a button he silences the Cd -much to Talia's dismay- and shoots Derek a quick text.  

- 

When they arrive, the campus is quiet. Towing a stroppy Talia behind him, he glances at his watch.  **8:59**. He's got a grand total of 5 minutes to drop Talia off, apologize to Derek profusely and get to the police station.  

He picks Talia up and starts running.  

- 

"Uhh... Professor?" A quiet girl says meekly from up front. Jasmin, he thinks. Her caution isn't unwarranted. If there's one thing he really hates, its being interrupted. All of his students, both past and present know his one key rule. If he's speaking, nobody else better be. Its not that he's a mean person, (he really isn't) its just that he won't let his students waste their money on a gab session. They came here to learn, he came to teach. This better be good. 

"What part are you stuck on?" He tilts his head in a challenge. She ducks hers down. 

"You have-uh- a visitor?" Her eyes flicker to the door, where his daughter is standing in her ridiculous pink skirt and tank-top.  

"PA!" She runs to him, hugging his legs tightly, before turning back to the door and shouting down the hall "DADDY! HE'S IN HERE!" 

Stiles emerges seconds later, dressed in his nicest suit -The one that makes his eyes seem like pools you could get lost in, with his hair only slightly disheveled. If Derek didn't know Stiles as well as he does, he'd say Talia barging in was purely by mistake, but Derek does know Stiles (down to his smallest mole and innermost insecurities), and he knows he sent Talia in here first on purpose. They made a promise when they first adopted her from another pack riddled with fear and doubt that they'd never fight in front of her.  (That rule has only been broken once, when she was flashed her eyes at a stranger and they started screaming. They screamed right back.) 

Stiles steps into the room, making his way over to Derek as someone from the back whistles. Everyone on campus knows Stiles. Still, to this day, Derek doesn't know how he does it. How he just gets along with absolutely _everyone_. Stiles bows to the students obnoxiously, sweeping a hand towards Talia who, on cue, curtseys.  

"I have a favor to ask." Stiles is making those adorable puppy eyes he knows Derek just can't say no to. 

"What is it Stiles?" He pretends to be annoyed that Stiles just came in and commandeered his lesson, but in truth, he's always happy to see Stiles. It doesn't really matter where.  

"Could you pretty please watch Talia for me?" Derek fixes Stiles with his 'you've gotta be kidding me' look, turning back to his class. Stiles just moves in front of him. "Derek." Here come the Bambi eyes "please". Derek shakes his head lightly. He still has classes to teach. He can’t take Talia, he just cant. Stiles places his hands on Derek's shoulders, a strange gleam in his eyes. "I'll do _whatever_   you want tonight. we can get someone to watch Talia. please, just do this for me"  

Derek caves. "ok" 

"Thanks babe." Stiles pecks Derek on the cheek, and the class aww's. "I'll be back before you know it" He waves at the class, blowing a kiss to the student in the back and leaves.  

Derek looks down to Talia, who’s now comparting her nail polish to Jasmin's and babbling incoherently. He raises his eyebrows at Jasmin -a silent question, and she nods, pulling a giggling Talia into her lap.  

- 

Stiles gets the job. Turns out the Los Angeles department had heard a lot about Stiles' reputation in Beacon hills, as well as received a glowing letter of referral from Sherriff Parrish.  Derek couldn't be happier, but that has more to do with the fact that he literally does whatever he wants to/with/on Stiles that night.  All in all, It was a night to be remembered by the both of them. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NOTES**

**Hey guys! What did you think? I've never written a fic like this before, so I'm a little nervy.**

** Anyway, I know you probably see this all the time, but I'm currently accepting prompts of all shapes and sizes, so send me a message [here](http://fox-pause.tumblr.com/ask) to have yours written.(Maybe even something for my 18th? *whispers* its tomorrow.) **

**I promise I'm not that weird. I'm just excited. **

 

**As per usual, If you liked my writing make sure to leave a kudos, or a comment if you REALLY liked it. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

**⁙ ⁚ ⁛ \\(｡ ◕‿◕｡) / ⁚ ⁛ ⁙**

** (have some glitter) **

 

 


End file.
